


A Wistful Winter Romance

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao has never been good at expressing his feelings, especially those he harbors towards his best friend Kris even if Kris has his eye on another. But when Kris informs Tao that he plans on confessing his feelings towards Yixing on Christmas Eve, Tao cannot help but feel hurt. Tao struggles to find his words with Kris before it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wistful Winter Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I really have been wanting to write something Christmas-themed. Slightly based off of the ‘Miracles in December’ concept and some elaborate tags I saw on Tumblr. It’s a little cliché but hush it’s Christmas I can do what I want.

Tao has never been good at expressing his feelings.

 

Tao does not know if it is because of his rigid upbringing, because of his mother refusing to hold him as a child, because of his father having no tolerance for failures, because he placed nationally in material arts at age twelve and was destined for greatness, because he seriously hurt his back at age seventeen, because his dream of competing in taekwondo in the Olympics died with that injury as did a little piece of Tao, or because Tao’s life had been unbearably boring and ordinary ever since then.

 

There had only been one thing holding Tao together during those times. When his father had essentially shunned him and his mother had never really cared for him since his birth, Wu Kris was the only one that Tao could turn to. Kris lived just down the street so it was only natural over the years the two had grown close. Despite being the same grade, Kris had always been a brotherly figure to Tao. He was always taller than the dark-haired boy with an easy manner about him, and such a lazy dazzling smile, that all of Tao’s worries seemed to fade whenever the two were together. Tao had sought shelter in the strong of arms of Kris when his parents announced their divorce, gone to Kris when his world had come crashing down with his injury, and stuck by Kris’s side when his father kicked him out of the house once he became a legal adult. Tao could not imagine how he could have survived without the support of his closest friend but beneath those hugs of brotherly affection or those rare moments of talking about emotions, other feelings were brewing within Tao.

 

It had started sometime in secondary school, Tao couldn’t remember exactly what had trigged it, but Tao had begun to take notice of just how attractive Kris was. Tao found himself drawn to the blonde and wanting to spend every waking moment with the other. So it was no surprise that where Kris went, Tao was close to follow. When Kris joined the basketball team, Tao had joined as well. When Kris had made varsity after only season, Tao trained continuously until he was good enough to play on varsity as well. When Kris scored well on entrance exams and got into one of the most competitive universities in the country, Tao had tested and retested over and over again until he scored high enough to be accepted as well. When Kris landed a cushy job with an law firm, Tao had beefed up his resume and gone in for an interview with the same firm.

 

Kris was blind to it all. Through the years, Kris had not even batted an eyelash at Tao’s odd habit of ending up wherever Kris did. Kris had simply chalked it up to the two having similar ambitions in life since the two were such compatible friends. Kris had not even seemed the slightest bit annoyed when Tao landed a job at the same firm but rather took his friend out for a congratulatory dinner. Tao could not deny it any longer; he was desperately in love with Kris.

 

But there was one problem…

 

Kris liked Zhang Yixing from their real estate department.

 

Tao quite frankly thought it was that Kris was gay rather than if he was not. If Kris were straight, all of Tao’s problems would be solved. If Kris were straight, then Tao could keep his silly crush to himself because he knew nothing would ever come from it. But that was just the problem. Kris was in fact gay but interested in someone else, someone other than Tao. Kris had started working at their law firm for about a month before Tao joined their practice. In that time period, Tao wasn’t sure quiet how, but a man named Yixing had wormed his way into Kris’s heart. It infuriated Tao to no end.

 

Kris was not normally an overly emotional or affectionate type of man. Some might even venture to say that he was stoic, but nowhere near as removed as Tao. So it utterly confused and pissed off Tao to know that Yixing, an outsider to his and Kris’s bromance, had managed to catch Kris’s eye. Time after time Tao had been forced to listen to Kris and act like he was happy for Kris when the other espoused about how perfect Yixing was.

 

Tao thoroughly disagreed.

 

Yixing was a workaholic and in a bad sense. The man became so obsessed with perfecting his depositions that he made the rest of the office fall behind on cases. Yixing also rarely spoke with anyone and Tao thought that in terms of the looks department, Yixing didn’t have all that much going on. Kris apparently disagreed.

 

“So are you doing anything special for Christmas?” Kris’s words pulled Tao out of his daze.

 

“Hmm?” The dark haired man blinked slowly from where he was lounging casually by the gallon water dispenser. The pair were taking a short break before the lunch hour rolled around. Tao was dressed in a simple white buttondown and grey slacks. Kris, on the other hand, took the firm’s policy of business casual much more liberally. The tall blonde was wearing black skinny jeans and a smart-looking polo shirt paired with black leather ankle-high boots. It was far more relaxed than Tao’s outfit but Tao always felt that he couldn’t get away with such an outfit at the workplace.

 

“Nothing special as of now.” Tao shrugged. “What about you? Going home to go see your parents?”

 

It was more of a statement rather than a question on Tao’s part. Afterall, Tao knew Kris better than anyone in the world and Kris always spent Christmas with his folks. But when Tao looked to Kris, the man was looking down at his feet abashed.

 

“Uh yeah…” Kris smiled softly, an expression that pulled on Tao’s heartstrings, as he rubbed at the back of his neck and looked down to his feet. “I was actually thinking of sticking around Hong Kong this year.”

 

Tao froze, straightening himself out from his lazed slouch, as he met Kris’s eyes with a pinched look.

 

“What do you mean? You always go back to Gaungdong.” Tao frowned, stepping closer to Kris and invading his personal space. Kris didn’t mind though, Tao was always a touchyfeely person.

 

“Well I go back a fair amount during the year and I thought that this year I should do something different.” Kris spoke slowly, hand instinctively going to his front pant pocket. Tao’s heart was beating irractically now, eyes darting to where Kris’s hand was clenching something square in his pocket.

 

“What is that?” Tao asked, reaching out and tracing the outline of the square before Kris could react. The taller man blushed furiously, stepping back from Tao and turning to the side so that Tao could not take the object from him. Tao huffed, their childhood closeness knowing no bounds even in the office, as Tao wrapped his arms around Kris in an attempt to get the box.

 

“Hand it over!” Tao demanded as Kris struggled and sought shelter against the wall.

 

“I don’t have anything, Tao!” Kris lied and the dark haired man scowled. Tao hated nothing more than being lied to.

 

“Oh come on and let me see!” Tao roughly jammed one of his hands into Kris’s pocket and the taller man shoved Tao back violently with his forearm. Tao stumbled, shocked at the act of agression against him, and glared accusatorily at Kris.

 

Kris upon realzing what he had done began to apologie profusely.

 

“Tao.” Kris began but Tao was already turning away, feelings hurt. “Tao I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I just panicked, alright? It’s embarassing.”

 

“What’s so embarassing that you can’t show your best friend of almost twenty years.” Tao spun back around, words bitter.

 

“It’s just…” Kris was at a loss for words again. He slowly extracted the square object from his pocket, revealing it to be a ring box. Tao felt ill. “I was planning on asking Yixing to spend Christmas with me.”

 

Tao said nothing. The man simply stood there, insides churning and stomach dropping, as he stared at that ring box. Christmas, while a Christian holiday, was mostly celebrated throughout Asia as a day for couples. Christmas was a time for dates, showing off one’s boyfriend or girlfriend, and enjoying the company of a lover. The mere fact that Kris was contemplating spending such a day with Yixing of all people was the ultimate insult to Tao.

 

“That’s fantastic, Kris. I’m so happy for you. I hope that he says yes.” But Tao was Kris’s best friend so he gritted out a smile as he always did.

 

“Do you think he will?” Kris asked, pocketing the ring box once more and looking to Tao as if he were a lost child. Tao breathed slowly and gave Kris the best reassuring smile he could muster.

 

“I think so. Yixing isn’t seeing anyone at the moment and from what recall, he doesn’t go home for Christmas.” Tao angrily crumpled his paper cup which was now void of water and tossed it into the trashcan with a little too much vigor. Kris watched the action and smiled.

 

“Do you want to go down to the courts this weekend and play a game of ball?” Kris asked, following Tao when Tao began to head back towards his cubicle.

 

“I’m busy this weekend.” Tao said flippantly, teeth grinding as Kris followed at his back.

 

“Busy?” Tao could hear the surprise in Kris’s voice. Tao knew virtually no one outside from the office. “What are you up to?”

 

“Oh you know,” Tao waved his hand as he sat down at this desk and purposely avoided Kris’s eyes, “Stuff.”

 

“You didn’t say anything about it last weekend. I already went ahead and booked a court at the gym.” Kris was frowning now, the hurt in his voice pissing off Tao.

 

“Well I guess you shouldn’t have gone ahead and made plans without asking first. Sorry Kris but I’m busy this weekend.”

 

“O-okay.” Kris said, staying behind in silence for a few minutes as Tao began sorting through his files. “Another time then.”

 

“Another time.” Tao acknowledged, still not looking at Kris as he imersed himself in his work.

 

A small crackling noise emitted itself from Kris’s throat as if the blonde wished to say something else but stopped himself. Tao could feel Kris’s eyes on him, sense the man’s confusion at Tao’s coldness, but refused to apologize for his attitude no matter how much he just wanted to throw his arms around Kris’s knees and beg him not to ask Yixing out.

 

Tao began typing furiously on his computer, his entire body tensed as Kris lingered at the doorway of his cubicle. Then Kris was releasing a heavy sigh and trotting off for his own office.

 

Tao released a breath he had not been aware that he had been holding.

* * *

“You’re going to the firm’s Christmas party, right?” Chanyeol’s question startled Tao from his daze.

 

“What?” Tao turned bloodshot glassy eyes to Chanyeol and the man jumped in surprise.

 

“Tao?” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide now. The man looked quickly up and down the hallway their cubicles lined before ducking down back into Tao’s office.

 

“Tao?” Chanyeol spun Tao around in his chair and gripped the man’s shoulders hard. Tao mewled under the contact, trying to wiggle out of Chanyeol’s harsh hold but the other was having none of it. “Tao, look at me.”

 

“Let go.” Tao glared at the man and shoved at Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Let go, asshole.”

 

“Tao, focus. Look at me. Are you high?” Chanyeol bobbed his head from side to side, getting a better look at the far away look in Tao’s eye and smelled the man’s shirt. Chanyeol pulled away, nose wrinkling at the stench that clung to Tao’s clothes. “Jesus fuck.”

 

“I’m not high.” Tao pressed his lips together in a thin line and slowly shook his head. “Now let me get back to work.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Chanyeol ducked up once more, looking around at the cubicles around them to see if anyone had heard them. Luckily it was lunch hour and almost no one was left in the office.

 

“Come on. You’re coming with me.” Chanyeol yanked Tao out of his chair and grabbed the man’s coat.

 

“Chanyeol, I’m fine. I just want to be left alone, okay?” Tao frowned but let himself be dressed in his coat regardless. Chanyeol kept looking around nervously in case anyone came by and then was dragging Tao towards the elevator.

 

“You don’t have a coat.” Tao stated once they were safely inside the elevator and descending down the levels to the ground floor. Chanyeol could smell the weed more heavily on Tao now in the confined space and he coughed, glaring at his friend for his stupidity. The lanky man tried to be as subtle as possible as he dragged Tao through the lobby and finally safely out the front doors of the office building.

 

“Things I do for you, man. You’re lucky I’m the head of HR here or else you’d be fired right now.” Chanyeol gasped at the cold air when hit them. There was a little coffee shop up ahead that he and Tao would frequent often. Chanyeol didn’t really have to drag Tao anymore as the dark haired man was already heading off in the direction of the shop already. Chanyeol gaped and ran to keep pace with the man.

 

“Munchies?” Chanyeol chuckled despite his frustration with the situation as a dazed Tao entered the shop and unceremoniously plopped himself down at a table by the large windows of the quaint shop. The air smelled of coffee mixed with cedar wood and Tao groaned before burying his head in his arms.

 

“I’ll get us some food.” Chanyeol sighed in exasperation, looking at his slumped friend and Tao nodded his head from where it was buried in his arms on the table.

 

Chanyeol was more disappointed in Tao rather than upset with him. The two had become friends gradually over time at the firm and despite Chanyeol being the head of Human Resources he couldn’t bring himself to reprimand Tao for this. Chanyeol, whether Tao knew it or not, knew Tao. The pair would often get coffee together or go on lunch outings. Tao liked the easy manner Chanyeol had about him. Chanyeol liked Tao’s spunk. Tao liked how Chanyeol could lighten up any damper mood or bleak situation with his comedic disposition. Chanyeol liked the way Tao’s face seemed to light up when he smiled. Tao liked that he could confide in Chanyeol. Chanyeol liked Tao.

 

The tall man’s feelings had developed as soon as his friendship had begun with Tao. He found the young associate attractive although he was well aware of Tao’s feelings for Kris. While Tao had never come out and directly admitted his feelings for Kris to Chanyeol, Chanyeol knew the man well enough to know that something was there. Chanyeol was no idiot and he something must be terribly wrong when he found Tao stoned in his own office.

 

“Here.” Chanyeol slid a sandwich and coffee towards Tao when he rejoined him at the table.

 

“Thanks.” Tao sighed heavily. The dark haired man looked incredibly small in that moment, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and small hands delicately holding the sandwich as he slowly bit into it.

 

Chanyeol waited a few moments before he began his lecture.

 

“Tao?” Chanyeol said softly and Tao’s eyes briefly flicked to Chanyeol’s face but the man did not stop eating. “What were you thinking?”

 

Tao simply shrugged and took a swig of his coffee, wincing when it burnt his mouth.

 

“Tao,” Chanyeol shook his head, “You can’t be showing up to work stoned. What if someone had seen? You’re lucky it was me. You know anyone would have reported it.”

 

“Yixing would have.” Tao commented, taking a large bite out his sandwich. The man was still under the effects of the drug and was incredibly calm as he spoke.

 

“Y-yes.” Chanyeol’s brow creased in confusion at Tao’s specific targeting of an individual. “But not just Yixing, others would have. Tao, you know the firm’s policy about drugs.”

 

“It was just a bit of green this morning with breakfast. It wasn’t a big deal. I didn’t even smoke it at the office.” Tao snorted and Chanyeol frowned. This wasn’t like Tao.

 

“Tao, it’s not allowed.” Chanyeol said authoritatively and Tao stopped mid-bite. The man set down his meal and reached out across the table, grasping Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I knew it was wrong but…” Tao trailed off. “I needed something to take the edge off.”

 

“The edge off of what? Is work getting to be too much? You can always talk to the senior associates and tell them-” Chanyeol began but Tao cut him off.

 

“No, no, it’s not that.” Tao shook his head and looked down at his abandoned food. “Such a good fucking sandwich.”

 

“It’s not that good. That’s the weed talking.” Chanyeol snorted and Tao gave Chanyeol a look.

 

“I’m not going to tell you.” Tao simply said.

 

“Tao.” Chanyeol warned, eyes narrowing. The dark haired man continued to shake his head.

 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Tao said.

 

“That’s a lie and you know it. You’ve been distracted at work lately. I’ve noticed that you’re starting to fall behind on your cases and you’ve never done that before. I know you, Tao. You’re a hard worker so why are you suddenly becoming the guy that comes into work stoned?” Chanyeol’s words brought the guilt that was already lurking in Tao’s stomach to light. The dark haired man looked out the scene of the busy streets from out the window as Chanyeol waited for an answer.

 

“It’s Kris.” Tao said barely audible over the loud noise of hustle and bustle in the coffee shop.

 

“What?” Chanyeol leaned closer, unsure if he heard correctly.

 

“It’s Kris.” Tao said louder this time and Chanyeol’s stomach lurched. Chanyeol did not hate Kris, well not directly for anything that Kris had done, but he disliked the tall blonde simply because he knew how important the blonde was to Tao. Chanyeol honestly could never figure out Tao and Kris’s friendship. The pair claimed to be best friends but Chanyeol saw it more as a power play between the two. It was almost like Kris purposely exploited his control over Tao and took the man for granted as a constant in his life. Twice Chanyeol had witnessed Kris making Tao cover his share when they went out to group dinners because he had claimed to have forgotten his card at home. Chanyeol didn’t know if Kris really had or even if Kris was trying to use Tao but to Chanyeol it seemed that way.

 

It really pissed Chanyeol off. Kris didn’t even know what he had in front of him.

 

“What about Kris? Did you guys have a fight or something?” Chanyeol asked carefully and Tao sighed once more, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Or something.” Tao pursed his lips. “We just haven’t been seeing eye to eye on a few things lately.”

 

“And that was enough to urge you to come to work high? It’s that bad.” Chanyeol knew he was being mean but he couldn’t refrain from the comment. Chanyeol had never seen Tao upset like this before, looking so defeated and hopeless. It made Chanyeol’s chest ache for the other man. Tao was not someone who should ever stop smiling, especially if was caused by someone like Kris.

 

“No.” Tao was quick to glare at Chanyeol. “I’m just really stressed out between work and my personal life and… god I sound like such a girl. I’m depressed about Christmas.”

 

“Christmas?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah.” Tao was sipping his coffee once again, staring at the mug with a look of pain and anger. “It’s fucking depressing.”

 

“I don’t think that’s what the Christmas spirit is meant to inspire.”

 

“Well it depresses me. Everyone will be off with their girlfriends or wives on Christmas and I’m going to be alone again at home with my parents again this year.” Tao said bitterly. Chanyeol made no comment on Tao’s attempt to seem straight. Chanyeol knew better.

 

“So it’s just more of an overall thing then. Everything seems to falling apart?”

 

“I’m sorry for complaining. I must sound so juvenile right now. There’s no need for you to hear this.” Tao apologized sullenly but Chanyeol was quick to grasp Tao’s hand again. Tao stared at Chanyeol’s hand tightly gripping his but said nothing.

 

“It’s my job as the head of Human Resources to make sure that everyone is functioning smoothly within the company. I hear stuff like this all the time.” Chanyeol squeezed Tao’s hand in reassurance.

 

“I’m just stressed out. It was a lapse of judgment on my part. What happened this morning won’t happen again.”

 

“I won’t write you up.” Chanyeol said.

 

“I know.” Tao was quick to return and Chanyeol’s twitched in a smile.

 

“And how do you know that?” Chanyeol challenged, smiling and Tao returned his smile weakly.

 

“Because you’re too nice to actually get anyone fired.” Tao laughed and Chanyeol felt as if an immense weight had been lifted off his chest at the sound. Tao was smiling once more… just like he always should be.

 

“I could if it was needed. I just don’t like the idea of sending someone away when the economy is this bad.” Chanyeol argued.

 

“You’re too nice.” Tao repeated his words from earlier. Tao’s smile slipped a bit and he stared down to where Chanyeol was still gripping his hand. “You’re too nice… much too good of a friend to me.”

 

“It’s what friends are for.” Chanyeol shoved down his feelings of disappointment at being called a friend.

 

The coffee shop door swung open at that moment, the little bell over the doorway jingling, and both Chanyeol and Tao looked up to see Yixing and Kris entering. Tao’s face paled and he tried to pull his hand away from Chanyeol’s but the man held firm. Chanyeol would not let Kris get away with this… whatever he had done to upset Tao.

 

“Hey Zhang! Wu!” Chanyeol beckoned them over the table and Tao gasped, still trying to pull his hand away but it was too late. Kris’s eyes had turned in their direction at hearing his name, gaze traveling from Chanyeol’s face to Tao’s face to their interlaced hands. Kris wore a bemused look and Tao finally managed to pull his hand away from Chanyeol.

 

“Park Chanyeol.” Kris nodded, approaching their table with a bored looking Yixing at his side. Kris looked to Tao and Tao stared back at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Huang Tao.”

 

It had been two weeks since Kris’s offer to play basketball on the weekend and he had broken the news that he planned on asking Yixing out. Tao had been avoiding Kris like he had been the plague ever since. The dark haired man kept skirting the blonde at work, made excuses in his texts to keep from hanging out with Kris, and waited a few days at a time to respond to Kris’s concerned voice messages on his answering machine. Tao’s message was clear: he was avoiding Kris.

 

Kris, however, had no idea why though. Kris was thoroughly confused by the boy who had always clung to his side growing up was suddenly making efforts to distance himself. He didn’t think it was anything he did. Kris couldn’t even remember doing something to offend Tao! Kris had even called his mother and asked her advice on the matter. Mrs. Wu had suggested that maybe Tao was finally learning to be more independent and not so reliant on Kris. Kris was perplexed by the idea and told his mother that is was not possible. His mother had replied by saying to give Tao space and scolded Kris for suffocating the boy.

 

“How is it going?” Kris asked, question meant for Chanyeol as he ignored Tao. If Tao didn’t want to associate with Kris anymore than Kris wouldn’t put Tao in an awkward position.

 

Tao gaped up at Kris, eyes rounded, shock evident at Kris’s essential snub of him. Kris had never ignored Tao before and the dark haired man was shocked at Kris. The blonde was the pushy type; Tao had been expecting Kris to probe him on why he was being so distant. Tao hadn’t expected the cold shoulder treatment in return.

 

“It’s going well. I was just telling Tao here how excited I am for the company Christmas party. I heard that they booked a very nice venue this year.” Chanyeol smiled that infectious smile of his and Yixing nodded.

 

“Yes it’s at the Swan Hotel this year. It’s a very nice ballroom setting from what I’ve heard.” Yixing spoke up and Kris threw a smile in the man’s direction. Tao’s insides burned.

 

“Are you bringing anyone or should all of the first years have a bachelor celebration before hitting the party?” Chanyeol suggested waggling his eyebrows and Kris laughed.

 

“I think I’ll pass.” Kris held his hands up in defeat. “I don’t want to show up to the party totally smashed.”

 

“I’m not a big drinker myself.” Yixing pitched in.

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s smile faltered at the monotone coldness of Yixing’s voice.

 

“You know what they say about a man that can’t handle his alcohol.” Tao smiled, eyes narrowed deviously as he pinned Yixing. The other man looked down to Tao, the faintest flicker of surprise crossing his face at Tao’s obvious insult.

 

“I guess that doesn’t make me a real man then.” Yixing shot back and Kris coughed at the growing tension in the room.

 

“Well that’s a shame that you aren’t going with anyone.” Chanyeol interrupted.

 

“Are you bringing anyone, Chanyeol?” Kris asked and Chanyeol beamed.

 

“Actually Tao and I are going together.” The man reached across the table and grabbed Tao’s hand once more.

 

“What?” Tao and Kris said at the same time. Chanyeol shot Tao a quick look. Tao knew that look; mischievous Chanyeol was up to something.

 

“I asked him if I could tag along with him all night and he said yes.” Chanyeol was only answering to Kris and the blonde set his jaw.

 

“I didn’t know you swung that way.” Kris said, legitimately surprised.

 

“I don’t normally.” Chanyeol flashed a smile to Tao and the man blushed furiously.

 

“It’s just as friends.” Tao muttered and Chanyeol laughed.

 

“That’s what he thinks.” The Chanyeol muttered and Kris raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll be seeing you there then.” Kris’s attention had wandered to the coffee bar now and Tao frowned. Yixing followed Kris, only sparing Tao a stray glance before departing as well.

 

At the table, Tao merely sunk lower in his seat and frowned. His buzz totally killed.

* * *

The night Tao had been dreading had arrived: the company Christmas party. The venue was extravagant as Yixing had promised. The firm had rented out one of the swankiest hotels downtown, the kind with marble floors and glittering chandeliers that made one feel like royalty.

 

The party was staged in a large ballroom, impressive glass windows spanning from floor to ceiling revealing the glowing neon of the cityscape in the dark winter night. Champagne, wine, and mixed drinks were flowing. All across the room, coworkers had dressed their best, rubbing shoulders and talking loudly as the live band the firm hired played in the background.

 

It was quite the scene and Tess wanted no part in it.

 

Tao hadn’t even planned on coming had it not been for Chanyeol’s insistence that he show up. The taller man had practically dragged him to the party, haphazardly tossing a tie in his direction as the two made their way out the door. Chanyeol had dressed handsomely for the evening, opting for a pair of slimming navy pants and a crème wool-knit sweater. The look while simple still made Chanyeol look sophisticated. Tao was familiar with the designer of Chanyeol’s sweater and knew it was not as modest in price as it appeared. Tao by comparison had stuck with what he knew best. The dark haired man wore grey slacks, a white shirt, and a grey tie. The outfit was hardly exciting and Chanyeol had chastised him from not taking advantage of the party’s casual dress code.

 

“Here have this.” Chanyeol said when he returned, two glasses of scotch at hand.

 

“I’m fine.” Tao politely declined and Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“Tao, will you learn to relax? It’s a Christmas party. Have a drink and unwind a little. It’ll do you good.” Chanyeol argued but Tess was half-listening, looking around the room for Kris.

 

“I saw him on the outside balcony having a cigar earlier. He’s with a few of the senior associates.” Chanyeol supplied with a heavy sigh and Tao blushed, embarrassed that his intentions had been so transparent. “Just have the drink, Tao. You look like you need it.”

 

“It’s scotch?” Tao took the drink and peered at its contents. “I’m not that big of a fan of scotch.”

 

“Just drink it.” Chanyeol emphasized by downing his in one go. “It’s open bar so I intend to take full advantage of it tonight.”

 

At that moment, the balcony doors opened and in walked Kris surrounded by a small posse of his own. The tall blonde looked so comfortable then, easy smile about him, as he conversed with his superiors. Apparently he must have said something funny because everyone was erupting in laughter around him. Time seemed to slow then. Tao could not draw his gaze away from the way the golden light from the chandelier reflected in Kris’s hair, to the brilliant brightness of Kris’s smile, to just how good he looked when he laughed. The sight made Tao’s heart swell.

 

“Man, you have it so bad.” Chanyeol laughed, smile tight as watching Tao look so wistful was like an arrow to the heart. Tao jumped, unaware that he had been so openly ogling the blonde across the room.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tao’s eyes narrowed as he saw Yixing approach Kris’s posse. The man made a point of halting his conversation with his superiors to greet Yixing. Though the shorter man’s emotionless attitude seemed to still be in high gear as Yixing twisted away from being hugged by Kris. Tao glanced once at the scotch in his band before downing the drink in one angry swig.

 

“At a boy! Let’s go get something else.” Chanyeol cheered, goofy smile stretching from ear to another. A smile crept to Tao’s face as well and he let his enthusiastic friend lead through the crowds back to the open bar.

 

And so the night went.

 

Tao actually ended up having the most fun he’d ever had at any of the company parties. Normally the dark haired man would keep to himself, silently lurking behind Kris like a shadow, but Kris was popular at work and therefore barely had time for Tao at the events. Instead Tao’s evenings had been filled with a feeling of awkwardness and disappointment in himself for being so damn weak.

 

This party was different however. Tao just let everything go. He drank as much as he pleased, not caring what Kris would think. Chanyeol stuck to Tao’s side like glue, the two tag teaming in conversations as they soon formed their own little posse of secretaries and junior associates eager to hear about Chanyeol and Tao’s respective antics in university. Apparently Tao had been quite the troublemaker too despite the boy’s fierce dedication to grades. Chanyeol was proud of some of the tales Tao told as their group roared with laughter.

 

Tao smiled as one of the female secretaries hung off his arm, her eyelashes fluttering, as the woman was clearly flirting with Tao. The dark haired man welcomed the attention, for the first time ever at this firm feeling in his element.

 

“I didn’t know you were such a comedian!” Luhan from their IP department gasped between breathes. The caramel haired man was practically doubled over in laughter, body wracked with laughter as Tao and Chanyeol’s tales got even crazier.

 

“I’m really not! It was a tradition at my school!” Tao laughed, taking a sip from his wine. Tao wasn’t keeping track of how many drinks he’d had anymore but he knew it was the most he’d had in awhile.

 

“No it wasn’t! I think I would have heard about it if it were. Our universities were rivals for business schools, Tao! You’re talking out of your ass.” Chanyeol refuted and Tao snorted indignantly.

 

“Well I did it anyways. That statue will never be viewed by the professors the same ever again.” Tao tried to keep a straight face but found himself breaking out into laughter again.

 

“Can you top that, Chanyeol?” Sehun, also from their IP law department, asked.

 

“I think the only thing that could even compare was the time I went streaking down the central road of the university.” Chanyeol acted modest but he knew had won.

 

Tao practically spit out his drink, eyes twinkling in merriment, as he erupted in giggles at the thought of lanky awkward Chanyeol streaking down the college campus for all to see. Their group was laughing again, Luhan almost hitting the floor, as even silent Kyungsoo was laughing at that. Everyone began questioning Chanyeol’s motivations behind the act but it seemed he himself wasn’t even quite sure had led to the act.

 

“It was one of those nights. You know how university was.” Chanyeol shrugged, nursing a drink of his own and someone clapped him on the back. The female secretaries were a twitter amongst themselves, crossed between shock and glee, as they whispered to one another and snuck glances at Chanyeol. The tall man caught one of their eyes and wriggled his eyebrows playfully, which only made everyone laugh some more.

 

“It sounds like all of you are having fun. I could hear you all from across the ballroom.” A voice suddenly joined their group. The group parted, welcoming the newcomer with smiles and greetings, while only Tao’s smile seemed to slip.

 

“Hey.” A hand slid from Tao’s wrist to cradle his elbow, breath hot against the dark haired man’s ear with his greeting. Tao jerked slightly, caught off guard by the intimacy, and turned to the speaker.

 

“Kris.” Tao said more out of the need for confirmation rather than as a hello. The tall blonde grinned a toothy smile down at him.

 

“What have you been getting up to?” Kris questioned, touch still lingering intimately on Tao’s elbow and the dark haired man found that he could not think quite clearly in such a state.

 

“Retelling the tales of our university glories.” Chanyeol filled the blonde in, raising a glass with a smile as he took another sip.

 

Kris surveyed the group. It wasn’t the normal crowd that Kris had seen Tao with so it surprised him greatly that the dark haired man was getting along so well with people from their other departments. Everyone was fairly intoxicated, Chanyeol being the most, but Kris could tell that Tao wasn’t far behind. The blonde looked closer at his childhood friend, confused as to Tao was flushing so furiously.

 

“You wouldn’t believe some of the things that Chanyeol has done!” Tao laughed, looking to Kris to gauge his reaction.

 

“Oh really now? Well I don’t if all of you were aware of this,” Kris gestured to the rest of the people in their group, “But Tao and I went to university together. We were roommates and everything. I’m sure I could tell a few embarrassing tales myself.”

 

“Kris! No!” Tao immediately looked concerned and the group was laughing once more.

 

“Come on now! Let’s have a hear!” Sehun demanded only to be backed by a rally of cries.

 

“Oh I don’t know. It was some pretty bad stuff.” Kris said knowingly and Tao grabbed onto Kris’s arm in desperation. The blonde took the opportunity to pull Tao close to him, closer than a friend would, as he pretended to tip back.

 

“Easy there.” Kris said softly, gaze pinning Tao who was practically red from being pressed up against Kris. “I was just joking.”

 

“Kris?” A voice interrupted the pair’s moment and Kris swung around to see Yixing, dropping Tao immediately. The dark haired man deflated, slight scowl crossing his features as Yixing joined them. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“Yeah? Actually I had something I need for you to talk about.” Kris said and the hairs on the back of Tao’s neck prickled.

 

“Kris?” Tao said almost panicked but Kris brushed Tao off.

 

“Alright. I just have to go say goodbye to Xiumin since he’s decided to leave the party early. I’ll meet you out on the balcony?” Yixing questioned and Kris nodded in confirmation. Then Yixing was setting off, a feeling of dread pooling in Tao’s stomach as he stared at the man’s back.

 

Their group had resumed conversation, ignoring Tao and Kris, as the shorter turned to the taller visibly upset.

 

“You’re actually going to do it?” Tao whispered and Kris blinked in surprise.

 

“Yes, I mentioned this earlier didn’t I? I’m going to ask him tonight.” Kris’s hand absent-mindedly went to his pants pocket. Tao felt tears rushing to eyes, emotions heighted from the alcohol.

 

“But why?” Tao said voice wavering and Kris jumped.

 

“Tao… are you crying?” Kris grabbed both of Tao’s shoulders and tried to look his childhood friend in the eye. “Tao?”

 

“No.” Tao sniffed, fighting the waterworks to stop.

 

“Shit. Come with me.” Kris was grabbing Tao’s hand, the man’s large warm hand pleasantly encasing Tao’s smaller one, as he dragged the man through the crowds. Kris pulled Tao off towards the bathrooms.

 

“Shh Tao don’t cry.” Kris was instantly at the sink, wetting paper-towels to dab Tao’s eyes with as his brotherly instincts kicked in. Kris’s concern only made Tao cry harder. Would he forever be viewed as the pathetic juvenile friend in need of babying?

 

“I don’t need it.” Tao managed, soundlessly crying as tears ran stripes down his face. He swatted away at Kris’s hand when the blonde tried to come closer.

 

“Tao just let me.” Kris said but Tao still fought him.

 

“I said I’m fine!” Tao began viscously wiping at his face with his sleeve and Kris gasped, seizing Tao’s wrist to stop him.

 

“Will you stop being so stubborn and let me help?” Kris’s voice was stern, his eyes showing Tao that he meant business as all of the fight left Tao. Cautiously Kris began dabbing at Tao’s eyes. “There now. We don’t want you ruining your shirt.”

 

Tao said nothing. Instead the man merely stood there, feeling incredibly small in that moment, as he watched Kris fuse over him. The blonde bit his lip in concentration, worry etched into his brow, as he softly wiped at Tao’s face and cradled the other man’s jaw with his free hand. Kris was being so tender with him that Tao felt like crying all over again. This love of Tao’s was pointless. Tao could not even hate Kris for not returning his affections, not when Kris had always been nothing but sweet to him.

 

“Stop.” Tao whispered but Kris did not hear him.

 

“I said stop.” Tao spoke up louder this time and Kris paused, wondering what he had done wrong.

 

“Was I too rough?” Kris said, softly and guilty. The blonde’s hurt tone made Tao sigh in exasperation.

 

“It hurts Kris.” Tao shook his head, staring at his shoes as he felt a new surge of tears coming forth.

 

“What hurts? Did you get hurt somewhere? Is that why you’re crying?” Kris looked the man over but found no signs of damage.

 

“Yeah… I got hurt. I didn’t mean to cry about it though. It was childish of me.” Tao picked up his head and smiled at Kris through his tears. “You should get back to Yixing. He’s probably done saying goodbye to Xiumin by now. You don’t want to keep him waiting.”

 

“But you’re hurt?” Kris was confused.

 

“Go now, Kris.” Tao spoke slowly, heart tearing apart at his own words. “Timing is everything and you don’t want to mess this up. It’s almost midnight.”

 

“Are you sure? I feel bad about leaving you if you’ve been hurt. Is it serious?” Kris asked as Tao began gently nudging him towards the bathroom exit.

 

“It’s serious but I’ll live. I’ve been dealing with it so don’t worry.” Tao laughed a hallow laugh. “Go on now and do what you’ve been planning.”

 

“A-alright. If you’re sure you’re okay. Just text me if your injury starts causing you pain again?” Kris glanced back over his shoulder at Tao who continued to nudge him out the door.

 

“It’s something you can’t fix so easily but I will don’t worry.” Tao lied through his teeth really hating Kris in that moment. But hate was a strong emotion, one that borderlined with love, and Tao wasn’t sure which was overpowering which.

 

“Alright. I’ll talk to you tomorrow then?” Kris sounded hopeful and Tao nodded in farewell.

 

Finally Kris was out the door, staring back at Tao as the doors took their time swinging shut but not before Tao saw Kris making his way out towards the balcony.

 

Tao collapsed to the bathroom floor, heaving sobs of misery. The man slumped against an armchair near the sink, fingers clenched tightly around the armrest, head pressing into the crook of his arm, as he cried. Tao let it all out. He cried the years of pent up tears he’d refused to let fall over Kris. He cried the tears he had wanted to cry that very first day when Kris had announced that he liked Yixing. He cried the tears he had kept back from university when Tao found Kris had discovered the world of sexual activity… with both men and women.

 

Tao just cried and cried, cursing that Kris would never be his. Damning whatever divine force was out there for making him fall in love with someone that he would never have. This would be it, Tao knew. The moment Yixing would accept Kris’s confession, Kris’s world would get smaller. Kris’s world had already decreased in size when Yixing first came into the picture but Tao knew that this would be the final blow. Once Kris had Yixing, there would not be any room left for Tao. Tao would be tossed aside and his unrequited love would gnaw away at his soul until there was nothing of him but a empty husk.

 

“Fuck.” Tao sobbed, cheeks messy with tears. His voice was choked, an uncomfortable lump finding itself lodged in there.

 

Tao tipped his head back and struggled to breath properly, eyes stinging from his tears, as he stared up at the elaborate molding on the ceiling. Tao swore again, weakly swatting at the chair as it morphed into Yixing. Then Tao was hitting the chair against harder, swears still falling past his lips, as he struck it a third time hard. The wood resisted Tao’s blow and Tao winced, his hand stinging.

 

“Fuck.” Tao said once more, slumping in defeat as he crowded against the chair and sobbed brokenly.

 

The bathroom doors swung open, a burst of the music from the ballroom entering, before being muffled with the closing door. Someone had come in, Tao didn’t know who they were and quite frankly he did not give a damn at this point who found him crying. But suddenly there was a pair of warm strong hands on his shoulders, a soft voice at his ear, as someone hugged Tao from behind. The crying man reveled at this newcomer’s warmth, trembling body calming at the steady chest behind him. This person was like a saving angel to Tao in that moment and he swung around to see his savior.

 

“Tao.” Chanyeol said, eyes speaking of pity as the man wasted no time in encasing Tao in a hug.

 

Tao welcomed the security, throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s waist as he buried his face against Chanyeol’s shoulder. The taller man stroked his back, whispering soft nothings to him, as he held Tao until the man’s breathing had returned to somewhat normal.

 

“Shh.” Chanyeol hushed Tao, hands rubbing up and down Tao’s back in a means to sooth.

 

“Chanyeol.” Tao whimpered and Chanyeol’s chest flared up.

 

As odd as it sounded, Tao looked beautiful in that moment. Or at least in Chanyeol’s eyes. The taller found himself staring at the saline droplets clinging to Tao’s long lashes, or his sparkling yet haunted eyes, or his trembling pink lips. Chanyeol really cared for Tao and seeing the man so distressed upset him as well.

 

“Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Chanyeol thumbed Tao’s cheek and the man hiccupped. Tao evened out his breathing, willing himself to calm down, as he felt bad for Chanyeol having seen him in such a state. This entire month was turning into a giant mess between the pot incident and now this.

 

“Chanyeol-” Tao began to apologize when Chanyeol placed a hand over his mouth. The man’s eyes were hooded and he shifted closer to Tao, breath smelling of mint and alcohol.

 

“You’re too beautiful to cry.” Chanyeol said before he was leaning forwards and kissing Tao.

 

Tao tensed, heart beating erratically as Chanyeol moved in closer. The taller man wrapped an arm around Tao’s waist while his other sought to cup Tao’s cheek. Chanyeol was gentle with his Tao, his lips softly moving against Tao’s. The dark haired man was shocked none the least but found himself returning the kisses in a moment of weakness. Tao felt worn out as he had sobered up considerably from his crying and he clung to Chanyeol, needing to feel the security that hanging onto Chanyeol’s wider brought. Tao left Chanyeol consume, reciprocating the kiss with less enthusiasm than Chanyeol, but still returning it. It was a sweet moment and it did wonders to calm Tao.

 

Unfortunately Tao was not into it. Tao cared for Chanyeol, he really did, but this wasn’t how Tao viewed Chanyeol. The other man was sweet, caring, funny, and always considerate to Tao but the dark haired man could only view the other as a very dear friend. But Tao could feel the desperation in Chanyeol’s kisses, the way he clashed teeth with Tao in his hunger for the other, the way Chanyeol was holding Tao a little too tight, or the way Tao’s neck burned as Chanyeol seemed to be pushing his face into Tao’s more than kissing him.

 

It was Tao who ended it but he ended it sweetly. Tao slowed his lips, kisses growing fainter, as he gently pulled back and stroked Chanyeol’s arms. The man stopped, confusion evident, as he scanned Tao’s face.

 

“Tao.” Chanyeol began, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“I didn’t mind.” Tao said after a few moments. He smiled sweetly at the other. “It was very nice actually. But Chanyeol, I don’t… I don’t feel that way about you. I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you don’t.” Chanyeol was quick to respond, pulling back and running a hand through his hair. He released a heavy sigh and smiled sadly at Tao. “I know you like Kris.”

 

“I’m sorry. I do care for you a lot though Chanyeol.” Tao leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol in a hug, not missing how the other inhaled deeply and shuddered. “You’ve been there for me in ways that no one ever has been.”

 

“You’re one of the most amazing people that I’ve ever met.” Chanyeol confessed. He let Tao hug him. It hurt, it really did, but Chanyeol knew that this had been a pointless battle from the beginning. He knew it would always only be Kris in Tao’s heart.

 

“There you are.” Yixing smiled from where he was leaning against the balcony and looking out at Hong Kong lit up at night.

 

“Sorry if I kept you waiting. Hopefully you didn’t get too cold out here.” Kris said, trying to stay calm but his insides were twisting. Kris felt bad for leaving Tao like that but he was also concerned about making Yixing wait too long. This was his one shot to get all of his feelings out.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Yixing commented on the skyline and sparkling water out in the distance.

 

“What? Oh yeah it’s gorgeous. This is one the reasons that I love Hong Kong.” Kris replied. What sort of injury had Tao been talking about earlier? Kris hadn’t seen Tao hurt himself lately but Tao had said it was a long existing wound. What had the man meant?

 

“It’s has a romantic air about it.” Yixing was side-eyeing Kris now, gaze traveling from Kris’s strong jaw down to his muscled chest outlined by his shirt. “A lot of people confess or propose while looking out at the Hong Kong harbor. It’s said that a bond formed then will last longer than the oldest ocean pearl.”

 

“Those who are lucky enough to find someone special.” Kris returned, stomach feeling unsettled and not from nerves.

 

Kris had been waiting for this moment for what felt like years now. Again and again he had gone over how his confession would carry out and yet it all felt so pointless now. Kris had planned on pouring out his heart to Yixing, telling the other how much Kris cared for him, and ask him if he felt the same. But now, something was wrong. Kris’s heart was no longer fluttering as strongly as it used to when around Yixing. His palms weren’t sweaty, his knees weren’t weak, and he wasn’t terrified of blurting out something stupid.

 

No, instead Kris found himself thinking of Tao. Kris thought back in worry over his friend and for the first time really analyzed Tao’s actions. Tao had been so selfless tonight, encouraging Kris to carry on with his night when something was clearly bothering the dark haired man. Now that Kris thought on it, Tao always seemed to be doing that: being self-sacrificing when it came to Kris. Kris had always just assumed it was because Tao was such a benevolent person but he somewhere deep down inside that wasn’t exactly the case. Kris thought of tonight’s evening, how clingy Chanyeol had been towards Tao. How Chanyeol had practically hung off of Tao and how the two had grown so much closer recently. When Kris reflected on it, he found himself… jealous?

 

“You know when the time is right. It will just feel like the right time.” Yixing said, a cocky smirk crossing his face. He had guessed Kris’s game long ago. “The best thing is to just come out and say it.”

 

“I…” Kris stammered, attention focused back on the ballroom. Tao, Tao, Tao.

 

“Yes?” Yixing practically purred and it felt wrong. Kris found himself leaning away from the man.

 

“I think I’m in love with Tao.” Kris said shocked, more to himself than Yixing.

 

Yixing’s smile faltered, eyes narrowing, as that was not the type of confession he had been expecting. Yixing had been watching Kris out of the corner of his eye for months now. It was no secret that Kris’s family had money, Kris’s father after all was the watch designer Wu Watches. Yixing had been subtly flirting with the man for a while now, patiently waiting for Kris to finally work up the balls and confess.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Yixing squinted as Kris began to walk almost in a daze towards the ballroom.

 

“I think I’m in love with Tao.” Kris repeated again, “I think I love him.”

 

Kris thought of Tao’s unflinching loyalty and how he stood up against Kris’s bullies when kids at school teased Kris from being mixed. Kris remembered back to how would secretly help him out with chores when it was only Kris that had been punished. Kris recalled how Tao worried that Kris worked too hard or that Kris wasn’t getting enough sleep. Tao, everything all came back to Tao, a given in Kris’s life that the blonde hadn’t really dwelled on. But how long had it been since Kris and Tao had last hung out? The dark haired man was distancing himself from Kris the blonde realized. Suddenly Tao was close with Chanyeol and Kris could tell from Chanyeol’s look that the feelings were not platonic. Tao, Kris’s sweet Tao who was forever that emotionally wounded crying eighteen year old that ended up at the Wu family doorstep with only the clothes on his back and a black eye. Tao was in danger of being taken away from him. Kris could not allow that.

 

“I love him.” Kris ignored Yixing’s calls from him to return as he ran inside headed straight for the bathroom, “Holy fuck I love him.”

 

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Tao said, releasing Chanyeol from his embrace and he held the other’s hands. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

 

“I knew from the beginning that you liked someone else.” Chanyeol chuckled. “There’s no hard feelings on my end but I hope that this doesn’t make it awkward between us because I would really like continuing to be friends.”

 

“Of course we’re still friends.” Tao smiled and the sight mesmerized Chanyeol.

 

“I know it’s not my place to ask but… one more time? I know that this will be the last time ever I have a chance to kiss you. Just once more?” Chanyeol sounded sad and Tao felt horrible for being the cause of it.

 

“Just once.” Tao whispered, eyes falling shut as he leaned forwards with his lips slightly puckered. Chanyeol worried his lip as he stared at the innocent yet totally provocative sight before him. Then Chanyeol was leaning forwards as well, heart thumping in his ears.

 

The two’s lips had barely touched when the bathroom doors slammed open as Kris barged in. Chanyeol and Tao jumped apart at the intrusion but not before Kris had witnessed their kissing. The blonde visibly paled, awkwardly trying to back up but slamming into the chair besides the door. Kris stammered, giddy feelings of love taking a harsh spear.

 

“Kris?” Tao gasped, face flaming hot. Chanyeol grunted in frustration, damning Kris and his timing.

 

“I love you.” Kris blurted out before he could stop.

 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Chanyeol got up, stretching his back before glancing back at Tao where the man still sat on the floor. “I’ll see after the holidays.”

 

“W-what?” Tao asked although Kris and Chanyeol weren’t sure who it was directed at.

 

Chanyeol left with what pride he could muster, walking tall as he passed Kris on the way out, making sure to bump the blonde’s shoulder as he whispered a brief threat in his exit.

 

“Break his heart again and I’ll break you.” Chanyeol’s tone was dead serious, none of his usual mirth to it and Kris knew the man was not joking. Chanyeol clapped Kris on the shoulder once before he was out the door.

 

“Kris I don’t understand.” Tao said, shaking his head.

 

“I love you. I am in love with you, Huang Tao. I am stupid for not realizing it earlier.” Kris surged forward and grabbed Tao’s hand, pulling the dark haired man to his feet.

 

“Kris what the heck?” Tao cried out as Kris dragged him out the door and out through the party.

 

“Come on! We still have time!” Kris glanced at the time on the clock in the ballroom as the pair navigated out from the party. Kris tugged Tao into the elevator after him and punched the button for the ground floor.

 

“Kris!” Tao said between a whine and a laugh. “What on earth are we doing?”

 

“We’re going to The Promenade.” Kris grinned, as the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened with a ding.

 

“What!? The Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade?” Tao asked but Kris was already dragging him out of the hotel lobby.

 

Tao for once just let himself go with the flow. He let Kris pull him along like he was some doll, body feeling warm at the sight of Kris’s excited smiling face, and Kris’s hand entwined with his. Tao had not seen Kris look so free in awhile, the wrinkles and worry lines from work fading away into boyish delight as Kris and Tao ran through the streets of Hong Kong. The Promenade was only a block over and Tao found himself smiling as Kris demanded they race down the steps leading out to large palm tree-lined walkway that overlooked the river.

 

Kris finally stopped when they reached the water’s edge, whirling around to look at Tao as he panted from the exertion of running. Tao was panting slightly as well as he waited for Kris to make his next move. There was no one else on the walkway and the waves from the harbor gently lapped in the background, moonlight beating down in all of its glory upon the couple.

 

“Tao, forgive me for being so blind all of these years.” Kris grasped both of Tao’s hands in his and Tao looked up at Kris in wonder.

 

“Is this a dream? Because this is the cruelest one yet to have you drag me away from the party as if you were my knight in shining armor or something.” Tao laughed, tears slipping from eyes. Tao was tired of crying but he just couldn’t seem to stop. The emotional strain from tonight had broken down all control Tao had over his tears as they flowed freely now. “Because this is really cruel to dangle in front of me.”

 

“This is real.” Kris cupped Tao’s face in his large hands, thumbs sweeping Tao’s tears away. “This is really happening.”

 

“Why now?” Tao asked, “Why after all of this time?”

 

“Because when I was there in front of Yixing, getting ready to confess, I could not stop thinking about you. Standing out there felt wrong because I realized that it was you I wanted to be saying these things to. Tao,” Kris drew closer and Tao’s breath caught in his throat, “I love you.”

 

“Kris,” Tao felt weak, “I love you too.”

 

“Tao.” Kris breathed before he was smashing his mouth against Tao’s.

 

Kris was not a soft kisser like Chanyeol. Instead the man seemed intent on devouring Tao as he wrapped his arms around Tao’s waist and pulled the dark haired man impossibly close. Tao’s back arched, his legs growing weak, as he locked his arms around Kris’s neck. The deep musky scent of Kris was all around him, intoxicating Tao, as Kris’s soft lips worked against his in a fury. Tao moaned into their kiss, a fantasy come true, as Kris’s tongue found its way into Tao’s hot cavern. Tao could feel Kris’s fast beating heart, as he whimpered into their kiss as Kris made extremely clear who Tao belonged to.

 

“Kris.” Tao gasped as they broke for air and Kris’s mouth began latched onto his neck, leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses. “I love you so much.”

 

Suddenly there was a beeping between them as Kris quickly silenced his phone, mouth still eagerly kissing up and down Tao’s neck as the dark haired man was blissed out.

 

“It’s midnight.” Kris kissed his way back up to Tao’s mouth. “Merry Christmas, Tao.”

 

“Kris.” Tao moaned softly as the man’s large hands swept down from his hips to cup his rear. Kris massaged the meaty handful and pulled their lower-halfs together so that their groins grinded. Tao was surprised to find that Kris was as hard as he was.

 

Tao whimpered, holding tighter to Kris’s frame, as Kris stopped kissing him and rested his head atop Tao’s, hips still grinding his manhood against Tao’s. Tao nuzzled against Kris, savoring the licks of fire their grinding was sending up his spine, as he looked to Kris. Kris was gazing at the moon, a dreamy look in his eyes.

 

“Merry Christmas, Kris.” Tao whispered, pecking the blonde on his jawline. Kris grinned, hugging Tao closer.

 

Snow was falling all around them and yet Tao found that he was not cold. With Kris by his side and the warmth of love in his heart, Tao could not recall ever being more happier in his entire life.


End file.
